To realize highly-integrated and multi-functional semiconductor devices, a packaging technology for mounting a plurality of semiconductor packages or printed circuit boards (PCBs) has been developed. However, as the stacked number of the semiconductor packages or the PCBs increase, heat may accumulate, which may result in a reduction of mechanical and operational reliability of a stacked structure.
Therefore, a method of efficiently releasing heat from stacked structures may be needed.